utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kotoneko/So an Utaite just passed away
I really don't know if I should be posting this but it's really sad to hear that a YouTube utaite has just passed away in the past few days. She was called Sayaka and was from Indonesia. I don't know what happened but she suddenly stopped posting 3 days ago and now her Youtube wall and her deviantart page are both filled with "RIP" There was also a website she moderated at called "Vocapost" which has changed it's front page to a memorial for her. It's kinda sad, especially for reading the comments on her wall from earlier this month... I'll leave some links for you people. http://www.vocapost.net/ http://www.youtube.com/user/sayakachan95 Most recent cover, uploaded a week ago, Rolling Girl http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kLMsR1mCda4&feature=plcp Edit: After looking around a bit more I've found that apparently she was hit by a car, but no one knows who did it and he hasn't been arrested yet. ---- Sen 03:28, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Since I don't want to make too many blogs about this, we'll just make Kotone's the main one Yes, like some people considered, we are going to make memorial and probably do it off site as well. I mean it would be rather rude to make start an unfinished page yes? So I suppose we'll all share a google document to do this. I think we should do a whole Utaite Wiki staff chorus of Saihate too as I believe it would be quite a fitting song for this situation...^_^ Of course we have to do this within a certain we can't drag this out too long...so I think a simple chorus with just all of us singing together should be just sufficient, although we might have to see... For now here are the romaji lyrics for Saihate. We will be singing with the normal fast one by the way, not the slow one. Anyone on the staff is welcome to join~ We won't force you into it if you don't want to! o.o;; But everyone's voices will probably blend together anyway so it doesn't matter too much if you sound too bad!....probably...heh it's the feelings that count so do try! :mukou wa donna tokoro nandarou ne? : buji ni tsuitara tayori de mo hoshii yo :tobira wo hiraite : anata e to mukau anata e : kono utagoe to inori ga : todokeba ii naa : kumo hitotsu nai you na : nukeru hodo seiten no kyou wa : kanashii kurai ni : owakare biyori de : arifureta jinsei wo : akaku irodzukeru youna : taoyaka na koi deshita : taoyaka na koi deshita : sayonara :mata itsu no hi ni ka : deaeru to shinjiraretara : kore kara no hibi mo : kawarazu : yari sugoseru ne :tobira ga shimareba : kono mama hanareba nare da : anata no kemuri wa : kumo tonari ame ni naru yo : arifureta jinsei wo : akaku irodzukeru youna : taoyaka na koi deshita : taoyaka na koi deshita : sayonara Category:Blog posts